Lerian:Quest for the Crystal Pool
by MagikGurl
Summary: This is the story of Lily Lerlonde. This is set in the Medival Times and has been rated PG-13 just as a precaution
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The Golden Valley herd grazed peacefully in the valley eating the lush spring valley. It was a hot day in mid may and the newly born foals were playing, under the close watch of their mothers. Dream Weaver, a small black filly, and December Storm, a dun colt, ran around chasing bugs through the tall, thick grass. Wind Dancer, a chestnut filly followed her mother, Danceing Wonder, trying to get her to play. Shadow, a bay colt, followed Dance Away dreams, a small black and white paint filly, around nipping her and trying to get her to run around. Dance Away simply pranced away from her half brother Shadow as if he were nothing. Shadow didn't like being ignored and chased after her. Dance Away snorted and bucked kicking him lightly. Shadow reared and snorted in surprise. He squealed and chased after her once more. Apatche, an appaloosa filly, galloped in and snapped at Shadow. Shadow shied away and snorted. He stomped the ground and cantered away to find someone who would play with him.  
As this was going on the mares grazed and Last Nights storm stood on a hill, watching, a black speck against the clear blue sky. The ebony colored stallion stood watching for danger as the foals played together in the open field. Freedom the lead mare whinneyed for Dance Away and her daughter came running. Apatche followed as well as well as Wind Dancer, who had abandaned her mother unable to get her to run with her. To yearlings troted over Raven and Nights Dawning, both black like their father. Freedom troted away and they followed Raven and Nights Dawning keeping the fillys in line as they trotted along. Freedom led them to a small pond just outside the herds sight and the fillys took off into the water splashing the adults looking after them. Several minutes passed and soon Star Gazer showed up with Dream Weaver and Dream Catcher with Shadow. The foals played in the water splashing and running until the sun began to set. The adults rounded up the children and headed back to the herd. The foals lay down in the grass to rest as night began to fall and Dance Away Sighed contentedly. Life was wonderful.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The next day was cooler and a thick mist hung around the valley. Last Nights Storm took his place on the hill after a quick rest setting Essence, a young cream mare, on watch duety the night before. Now Essence slept peacefully in the center of the herd as they grazed. The foals played in the center of the large herd because of the fog. By almost mid day Aspen, a bay mare, was looking around for her yearling daughter June Dew who had suddenly disapeared. She cried out in long sobing whinnys, calling for her daughter to come back. Suddenly they heard a distressed whinney. It was June Dew and she was galloping through the fog toward them. As she got closer they could see the blood trailing from her flank. Last Nights Storm came running down into the herd whinnying frantically. The foals had stopped and fled to there parents. Freedom squealed and began to run, the herd following her, disapearing into the fog. June Dew ran, limping, after them, dazed and confused looking. Last Nights Storm stood snorting and pawing the ground. Out of the fog came a cougar. It hissed at Storm and Storm reared flailing his legs at the cougar. The cougar shied back and hissed again. The cougar was thin. It must be young and an inexperianced hunter looking for a meal. It seemed desperate to be attacking a full grown stallion. The cougar suddening lunged and Last Nights Storm turned quickly and bucked hitting the cougar square in the chest. The cougar flew and Last Nights storm took off to find his herd.  
After several minutes he found several of his mares, Aspen, Morning Glory, Nights Dawning, and Essence all gathered in a circle. Storm pushed through Aspen was whinnying frantically and Storm saw why. June Dew lie on the ground, blood stained, gasping. Storm nickeed and nudged her. She whinnied pityfully and lifted her head. Storm nudged her and Apen came over and licked her wounds. Once the blood was clean it didn't look to bad but the scratches were deep and June didn't seem to want to get up. Storm and the few mares pushed June to her feet and helped her make her way back to the herd. The foals were all huddled together shivering in fright and Storm nickered telling them it was all ok. They began walking again resting every now and then and making slow progress for June Dew's sake.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 


	2. Chapter 2:Enough

Chapter 2  
~ Enough ~  
  
The sunlight filtered through her window, untrapped by the curtains that hung loosly around it. Lily's limp form lay sprawled on her bed. Jesse's head lay across her stomach and her hands were clasped behind her head. Dappled rays of light sprinkled across her blank, expressionless face. Warmth flooded through her as her eyes opened slowly. It was about Eleven o' clock in the afternoon and Lily had trouble awakening. Today was her day off from the queen needing her services. Lily lay her hand on Jesse head and patted her, wanting to wake her slowly before she stood up. Jesse lifted her head at her light pats and her mouth opened in a sleepy yawn. Jesse stood on all fours and shook herself, hoping to the floor. Lily stretched and began to search her wardrobe for something to wear. All she found was a red skirt and a white, sleevless shirt. She thought for a minute about wearing the shirt she had worn yesterday but desided not to. She dug still deeper and found a blue band that would fit around her upper arm. She slid it on, her eyes showing her utter worry. She left the room, Jesse following. Jesse had the day to wander the town square while Lily did a little work. She left the castle and headed down into the village, strait for the little shops that were open.  
There weren't many people out on Friday and Lily found the market all but deserted. Several older women were near the clothing stores buying clothe or around the fruits stands but other than that everyone was working or at one of the three pubs staitioned in there town. Lily made her way down the aisle until she found the shop she was looking for. She walked in and wasn't surprised to find no one there. Beautiful gems glinted from the shelves and jewlery lined in glass cases, a rare find, glass. Lily made her way to the front of the store and up to the counter. Her eyes darted around and she called out.  
"Daniel?" she said, looking toward the curtained back room. "Daniel? Are you here?" she continued to call.  
The curtain she had her eye on was pulled back and a handsome, male face peered out from behind it's folds. The tall figure stepped out. His hair was raven feather black and a small mustache lined above his upper lip. His nose was shaply and pronounced and he walked with an air of confidence you normally never saw. He was dressed simply in a white shirt and deer hide leggings. His handsome, full lips twisted into a warm, caring smile of greeting and recignition. What was strange was on his arm he wore a tattoo. It wasn't ordinary, however. It was detailed with intricate designs. Vines weaving around a silver wolf with glowing green eyes.  
"Lily!"he said happily, coming out from behind the counter to greet her. "I didn't expect you to come until Sunday"  
Lily put on a faint smile and just looked up at him. He searched her eyes and his smile faided.  
"Lily whats wrong?"  
"Nothing I just need to borrow a shirt." she said simply.  
"Why?"he asked, voice questioning and full of consern, like an older brother worried about his younger sister.  
Lily removed the arm band. A tattoo similer to Daniels was born upon her shoulder, though the wolf at the center was black with bright blue eyes like her own.  
"Lily I've told you a million times not to be ashamed."he said lightly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But I'll give you a shirt anyway." he added with a sigh, seeing the desperation in her eyes.  
He left and returned seconds later with a clean, white shirt for her to wear. It was a little large but that didn't matter. She put it on over her sleeveless top and hugged Daniel appreciativly.  
"Thank you Dan."she said before leaving.  
"It was no problem, really"he said smiling as he watched her leave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
The day passed rather quickly and soon Lily was finishing her work in the pub at around 7:00, which was rather early. All was going fine until Haldi, from the night before, and several of his buddies entered the pub. Lily avoided there table but just as she was about to leave Haldi caught her by the arm.  
"Hey Lily"he said with his usual evil looking smile "Hows it been?"he added and Lily could smell the whisky on his breath.  
"Fine until now."she said coldly.  
"Whys that dove?"he asked, still smiling like an idiot.  
"Your drunk."she said plainly though she feared this.  
"I am not!"he said confidently. "Now what do you say we get out of here? Maybe go down to the lake?"he said, putting his arm around her.  
He truly was drunk and Lily had no intention of letting him take her anywhere. She growled angrily and pulled away from him, making him stumbel at her sudden move away from him, for he had been holding onto her for balance.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. And besides, your drunk!"she said matter of factly.  
"Oh come on Lily don't be that way lets just get out of here"  
"No!"she said angrily.  
"What did you.."but he was cut off by a hand grabbing his shoulder.  
Lily looked up in utter surprise to find the blonde boy, Aiden, from the night before standing behind him. Haldi turned to find him and scowled angrily.  
"What do you want?"he asked angrily.  
"Well I for one don't think you should be treating the lady that way."he said calmly.  
"I see" Haldi said. "And is it any of your businesse how I treat her."  
"No but I feel I speak for her and I for one don't think she wishes to go anywhere with you in this state."  
"I do not need you to speak for me"Lily suddenly broke in, eyes narrowed as she glared at the stranger. "And I would not go anywhere with him if he were the last man on earth."  
This had obviously been the wrong thing to say because Haldi suddenly turned on her, an angry scowl on his face. He raised his hand to slap her but Aiden stepped in front of her and grabbed his fist.  
"I don't think so hotshot." he said angrily. "Try your luck somewhere else" he said throwing his hand back and quickly ushering Lily out the door.  
Once they were outside Lily walked away from him and doubled back, voiceing her frustration by growling angrily, almost ready to let out a scream. The sun was just beginning to set and Lily stared at it intently, unflinching and not looking at the stranger who had just helped her.  
"Um...not to be rude but what is wrong with him?"he asked her "Why was he harrasing you like that?"he asked, anger fumming in his eyes.  
Lily turned to look at him and scowled.  
"It's none of your businesse."she said angrily and stormed away, leaving him in the ever dimming doorway of the pub.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Aiden began to follow behind her as she met up with Jesse. He moved silently through the bushes and Lily could not hear him, even though she had very fine hearing.  
"Jesse I'm getting out of here. I'll resign tomorrow and then we're leaving this place."  
Were shall we go? Jesses reply came as a whine to normal mortals.  
"I don't know." Lily said hoplessly. "Somewhere."  
What ever you say Lilith. Jesse replied with a sigh.  
"I know, I know you don't want to leave again."Lily said, patting her head lovingly. "But I can't take anymore."  
They walked back up toward the castle and watched her go, eyes wide in awe.  
"Wolf!" he exclaimed and after a few seconds began walking the other way. He would find her tomorrow before she left. There were things that needed to be said.  
  
* Hey! Another cliff hanger. Lol. Anyway I would like to thank the people who reveiwed the first chapter and have encouraged me to write more. Thanx  
so much and I hope you enjoy the rest of the book just as much :) 


End file.
